The Secrets That We Keep
by this-love-is-sirius
Summary: Two secret lovers find theirselves in a passionate embrace. Challenge set forth by Amaya.


**AN: I own nothing but the plot. This was a challenged issued by Amaya. Rules: Mention Amaya (just because) and incorporate song (any ship goes).**

**

* * *

The Secrets That We Keep**

_Across a crowded room  
I can't keep my eyes off you  
You take my breath away  
Looking at me now  
I know what you are thinking about  
You are thinking about the way  
You woke me up this morning and made sweet love to me_

Danielle sipped the sweet wine from her glass slowly, letting her eyes move across the room at a leisure pace, before they settled on the raven haired man across the room.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched him converse with his friends. She watched the way he gestured largely with his hands, no doubt recounting yesterdays Quidditch match between Puddlemere United and Quiberon Quafflepunchers. She closed her eyes in mesmeric bliss as his deep laughter wrapped around her body.

Danielle gasped softly when she opened her eyes to meet the warm grey ones of her lover. His eyes smoldered and spoke volumes to her. His eyes darkened with desire as he watched her take a taste from her crystal glass.

The two kept eye contact and Danielle blushed as she watched him relive their time together that morning. She stood rooted to the spot as he racked his eyes over her curvaceous form, undressing her as he went.

Danielle was so caught in her dark haired lover's eyes that she didn't notice her friend Amaya walk up and begin talking to her.

"Dani…earth to Dani…yo anyone in there. DANIELLE!" she yelled in a stage whisper.

Danielle snapped her head to Amaya's direction, "Hmm did you say something Meia?" she asked in a daze.

Amaya rolled her eyes with impatience, "Yeah, I said something," she said narrowing her eyes at her friend. "I was asking if you needed a ride home because Oliver and I are leaving," she said.

"No thanks Meia. I'm not ready to leave just yet," she said with a smile.

"Okay," she said giving her friend a small hug. Danielle watched as her friend left the room with her boyfriend before turning her eyes back to where her love stood.

Danielle frowned when she was met with a less than pleasing site, because it didn't include tall, muscular man who had caught her eye six months ago.

_Oh baby  
I love the way you touch me  
You know my body so well  
You do much more to love me_

Danielle's body stiffened as she felt a hand lightly graze the small of her back. She turned her body to face the person who was invading her personal space.

She was pleasantly surprised to see that it was the man she had been looking for mere seconds ago.

"Do you need someone to help escort you home, milady?" he asked playing the role as the perfect gentleman.

"If you could be so kind, it seems as though my friends have deserted me," she said acting as a damsel in distress.

"Well, right this way," he said giving her a seductive smile that made her stomach lurch.

Danielle took the grey-eyed fellow's arm and allowed him to lead her into the chilly night. They walked in silence, making there way to a deserted alleyway so they could Apparate back to his apartment.

Danielle gasped in shock as she was gently pushed back into a cold brick wall.

"Merlin Danielle, do you know how crazy I've been going all night?" he asked as he placed a passionate kiss onto her lips.

Danielle melted completely away into the kiss, forgetting that the two could be caught by someone.

"Probably about as crazy as I've been going Sirius," she breathed against his full lips.

"Hmm, let's go home," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and Apparating the two back to his apartment.

_Once we get inside these four walls  
All the hesitation falls  
We can't wait no more  
As you help me get undressed you don't have to guess  
Baby you know what I want  
I want to love you til the sun comes up  
Til I am sure you are satisfied_

Sirius' hands instantly began tearing at the fabric of Danielle's dress robes once the two were in the safe confines of Sirius' apartment. His lips slowly began to kiss down the column of her neck and she moaned throatily as his teeth began to nip playfully at her smooth caramel skin.

Danielle's robes fell gracefully from her body with one swift tug from her lover's quick hands and she gasped in surprise when he swept her into his arms and led her into the bedroom.

Sirius laid his brown eyed lady on the bed and kissed her deeply. He sat up from her petite form to rip off his shirt and pants, taking his boxers along for the ride.

Danielle watched in amazement as Sirius stripped quickly. "Goodness Sirius, you act as though we haven't been together in years," she playfully teased him.

His breath hitched as he looked down at Danielle's form and he silently thanked the creators of Victoria Secret's as he watched her breast heave in a lacy black demi-cut bra.

But his admiration was short lived as Danielle reached behind to her back and unclasped the bra before sliding it from her ample bosom.

He smiled as her nipples hardened in the cool air before stroking them gently. Danielle let a small moan escape her lips as his hands touched her gently.

Sirius leaned his head down and his lips made contact with her erect nipple. She moaned loudly as his warm tongue and teeth toyed with it making her close her eyes in pleasure.

He slid his tongue from her breast, down her stomach, before sliding across the skin between her skin and the beginning fabric of her panties.

_Oh baby  
I love the way you touch me  
You know my body so well  
You do much more to love me_

Sirius slid her black panties from her flushed body before sliding his fingers slowly into her relaxed form. Danielle stiffened beneath him and groaned loudly as his fingers moved slowly inside of her.

He watched as she withered and shook as his hands continued to scissor in and out of her secret place. Sirius grew more aroused with each moan and each tremor that ran through her body.

He pulled his fingers from within her, making her cry out in frustration and longing, before he spread her legs wider with his hands. He positioned himself at her center and kissed her lips passionately, while rubbing his head gently at her sensitive folds.

Danielle lifted her hips from the bed, trying to meet his hard member, but it was to no avail because Sirius gently pushed her hips back down with his hand.

"Sirius," she moaned with desperation.

"Shh," he said as he kissed her sweetly while repositioning himself.

_Wrapped up inside of you is where I want to be  
Because no body knows  
The secrets that we keep, yeah_

Sirius slowly entered Danielle while she was distracted by the kiss, making her moan in pleasure and shock.

He groaned in the back of his throat as he sank into her fully. He placed light kisses to her lips, cheeks, and chin as he thrust into her softly.

Sirius pulled out and thrust once more into her and threw his head back, moaning her name, without a care. The two began the familiar rhythm of their love.

Danielle lifted her legs up and wrapped them tightly around Sirius' waist, urging him to thrust harder and faster.

Sirius picked up his powerful thrust and cried out her name in a blind passion. He felt Danielle's body begin to shudder and felt her thighs tighten around his waist. She threw her head back and her hands to the side, gripping the sheets tightly.

Sirius dipped his head onto her chest and gave a few more thrust before empting himself into her. He collapsed on top of her and gave her one last passionate kiss before pulling out of her and pulling her into his arms.

_Ohh, Wrapped up inside of you  
Is where I want to be  
'Cause no body knows  
No body knows  
No body knows  
No body knows  
The secrets that we keep._

The two lovers held onto each tightly before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. And nobody every knew that Sirius Black and Danielle Dumbledore, the adopted daughter of Albus and Minerva Dumbledore, were in love and making sweet love every chance available.

**

* * *

AN: Okay so Minnie and Albus are married and adopted a daughter, why because they were/are too old to have kids. She's 18 and Sirius is 30 (alive and back from the veil). Let's just say that the older Dumbledore's have been secretly married for 20 years (it's not really a big part of the story but there had to be a good reason for the two to be sneaking around and I'm already writing a story about infidelity so…this is what you got).**

_Song: 'The Secrets That We Keep' sang by Sara Evans_


End file.
